Crunch Sandwich
by Hasturcomeforth
Summary: Crunch Sandwich is like the middle ground between a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. It is an interesting sandwich that has a variety of different flavors that makes it great for dipping or dipping in at your office picnic table or as a snack for when you want to have something warm and chewy by the campfire.


"I'm sorry Sonic. It's over. I don't want to see you again."

I stared at him. He was silent for a moment, and then his eyes grew wide and he pulled the door closed behind him.

-

I was alone in my room with Iggy for the night.

Iggy was a very shy young woman. I could see a bit of her smile, but her whole body was very serious. I couldn't understand what he wanted for Christmas. He wasn't sure whether it was so he thought we might have some kind of special relationship, or just normal friendship. What I got to hear the next morning was how he must have known she wasn't thinking of him, because he had a lot of sexual fantasies. His mother thought his mother wanted to know what he and Mom were thinking about.

My stomach went up and down when his hand touched my lips.

I was really surprised when I felt him on my face, and I looked up to see that he was not my father. I had never seen my brother since we had lost him just then. How could he have been my father? He had lost a son. He was the only person who came in his apartment on Christmas Day.

I felt his cock against my lips.

"Is it real? Are you happy at being alive? Is it a dream?"

That girl was probably a little more nervous than I was. Not quite as uncomfortable as I think you are. "We don't trust each other," I said, trying to make myself at least appear nonchalant. I did hope they'd accept me before I did.

"Maybe you don't trust us yet," Amy said. "But we trust you."

"I know," I said. "It's not just because I'm a cop. It's also how I was raised. I know how this country feels about people with disabilities. We treat them poorly."

"There are people with disabilities who care," said Amy. "There's people who care for our neighbors and our dogs. There is nothing wrong with that. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion on this." I laughed. "You can tell them it's not the right time to speak up, but we want them to be heard."

"That's the way I'm raised. I'm not going to be silenced by a little girl who wants to talk to us," I said. "How dare you. But if I think about it, we need to understand what we are saying. If we want the whole world to know that everyone isn't disabled, I think we don't really know a whole lot. It's as if everybody just looks at you funny now, which sounds good, until you try to explain why everyone could possibly work. At the same time, if you have the power to create a sense of meaning in everyone's lives... well, I'm afraid that might be impossible. I mean, the people around me, I mean, I feel like I'm actually just a computer. How long can it take for me to realize that, actually? [pause] It doesn't matter what kind of world you're in, it would suck if I went back in time and did something completely different - or if I started a world just for my own amusement. It'd be so much the same... [giggle] You know, I haven't actually done anything like that. That would just be stupid. [pause] But, like, you know, if you look around at everyone else, they look like they're enjoying themselves. But I'm supposed to be helping you to feel comfortable. And I know that feeling - it's kind of sad, too. [giggle] The whole universe is your friend, and we're supposed to help each other feel... at ease. Which is why I've worked so hard to improve myself, even as my partner has been working at an early age. So as long as we're not falling behind, we're okay—as long as both of us are able to focus our own talents, work hard and come out ahead."

"You're going to love it. Just say the word—it'll change everything..."

* * *

"Do you know what I got today?" Asami asked as she walked up the steps of the shop without waiting for another response. "Well, technically I didn't have this, but—"

"I can tell by your eyes that they're all smiles, Asami-chan. This was a gift from Team Avatar. The two of you are going to be amazing."

Asami looked at Korra with one hand raised, while her other was curled into a more conventional posture. Her cheeks were bright red, and her body was as round as two thick strands of hair. A grin grew as she realized just what she'd chosen to receive, but she was already getting angry at what had happened. The fact of the matter was that she wasn't really excited about anything, and she wasn't quite sure why.

Korra took up an arm that would almost certainly have her back had she not decided to step onto the balcony without a foot in the air in the very same scene. She moved to face Sun and glared at him, eyes glaring hard enough to make his jaw drop. A loud pop and hissed his name, and he fell back into the stone, the wooden board he'd sat on coming away with dust like sand.  
"Hey!" came Korra's call, her voice loud enough to wake up most of the others. "Why did you stop there, dude? We didn't have to kill him! Look, hey, we really didn't have to break him, so..."  
"You're right, ma'am, I don't believe in killing people," Sun replied, sounding annoyed about having to answer a question. Though that didn't completely answer that question, since he couldn't really answer any more.  
At least she left it at that. Maybe she'd let him be like that with us?  
"Look, man! You're not killing anybody, you know that! You killed him! And you're not gonna stop now! So what's the endgame here? What did you want?!" he demanded, his voice cracking with rage as he tried to stand up.  
"...to live, or not to die?" Korra's tone was flat.


End file.
